1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrooptical device appropriate for displaying a moving image, a driving circuit of the electrooptical device, a driving method of the electrooptical device, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrooptical devices, presenting an image through electrooptical change, such as a liquid crystal or an organic EL (electroluminescence), are now replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) and are now widely used as a display device for a variety of electronic equipment including television sets for the thin, compact, and power-saving designs thereof.
The electrooptical devices, if categorized according to driving method, are mainly divided into an active-matrix type that drives a pixel through switching, and a passive-matrix type that drives a pixel without using a switching element. Since pixels are isolated from each other with switching elements in the active-matrix type, the active-matrix type is believed to present an image higher in image quality than that presented by the passive-matrix type.
In principle, the liquid-crystal device employing liquid crystal as an electrooptical material, from among these matrix type electrooptical devices, writes a voltage responsive to a tonal gradation during a scanning period and retains the voltage until a next scan. The EL device having an organic EL as an electrooptical material must write and retain a voltage responsive to a tonal gradation in a scanning period, and then must continuously flow a current into a pixel in response to the held voltage.
In a given pixel in any device, the same display state is maintained from one scan to a next scan (for one vertical scanning period).